el amor de mi niñez
by Goten Trunks5
Summary: marron se fue a estudiar al extrangero durante cinco años, ahora ha vuelto pero trunck sigue enfadado con ella MARRON X TRUNCK
1. Chapter 1

( TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN AKIRA TORIYAMA)

Era un día normal en la C.C. un joven de ojos azules y pelo lila se disponía a ir a desayunar, cuando acabó de desayunar se fue hacia su deportivo azul oscuro para dirigirse a la empresa ya que él era el director general, una vez que llegó se dirigió a su despacho, Truncks ya estaba cansado de que todas las mujeres lo mirase como un objeto solo por ser rico y también guapo, cuando llegó a su despacho se sentó en su silla y empezó a pensar que ya era hora de sentar la cabeza, en respecto a su vida personal, ya que cada día o noche estaba con una mujer diferente, asta su mejor amigo Goten ya tenía pareja estable su hermana pequeña, a su padre Vegeta le costo aceptar esa relación, Truncks al recordar como reaccionó sonrió, pero al final lo aceptó, Truncks estaba cansado siempre lo mismo el trabajo y mas trabajo, en ese momento entro su secretaria, una mujer muy atractiva con grandes atributos, pero con poco celebro

- buenos días señor Brief

- buenos días Eimy, has enviado todos los contratos?

-que contratos?

- no me digas que no has enviado los contratos

- pues no, no pude hacerlo ya que tú y yo ayer tuvimos mucha faene

- me importa un carajo tus excusas, no se por que te contrate, estas despedida

Eimy salió del despacho llorando, ahora Truncks tenía otro problema mas encontrar una nueva secretaria que fuera lista, en ese momento entró en la oficina de Truncks su amigo Goten

- hola Truncks, he visto salir a tu secretaria, se puede saber que la ha pasado

- la despedido Goten

- pero por que, no entiendo como te duran tan poco, ah ya se seguro que es mala en la cama y por eso la has despedido

- no digas tonterías, la he despedido por que ni siquiera ha enviado los contratos que tenía que haber enviado ayer, esta vez voy a contratar a una secretaria que sepa utilizar su celebro, y esta vez no te voy a dejar que interfieras en mi secretaria

- como quieras, si quieres te ayudo para enviar los contratos

- no tienes trabajo?

- si lo tengo, pero no es urgente, y creo que tu en esto necesitas ayuda

- gracias Goten, eres un amigo

- de nada para eso son los amigos

A si los dos amigos hicieron el trabajo de enviar los contratos a las empresas nuevas que habían contratado, salieron bastante tarde, los dos se fueron C.C. para descansar un rato una vez llegaron entraron a la enorme casa y se sentaron en el sofá de la sala, después de hablar un rato Bulma les aviso a todos que la cena estaba lista

- mama, donde está Bra?

- ella está en su cuarto con Maron

- con Maron, ella no estaba estudiando en el extranjero?

- si estaba Truncks pero volvió ayer, recuerdo cuando éramos niños y lo bien que nos llevábamos los tres

- te llevarías bien tú con Maron cosa que yo no, a demás tu fuiste su novio no?

- si no te lo voy a negar pero éramos unos críos, me acuerdo que en esa época te enfadabas mas con ella, y cuando se fue como discutiste con ella ni si quiera la fuiste a despedir

- tenía mucho trabajo

- claro hace cinco años como eras un novato en eso de ser director ejecutivo se te acumulaba todo el trabajo

- chicos dejar de discutir, voy a buscar a las chicas y a Vegeta ( se fue)

- a parte de ser novato querías ligarte a tu secretaria

- Goten déjalo ya

- vale, no me digas que a un estás enfadado con Maron?

- no lo estoy

En ese momento llegaron Vegeta, Bulma y las dos chicas, Bra y Maron

- bueno vamos a cenar en familia, y sin discusiones( lo último lo dijo por los dos hermanos Brief)

En la cena no hubo ninguna discusión, cuando se acabó Vegeta se fue y Bulma junto con las dos chicas recogieron la mesa y lavaron los platos, cuando acabaron Bulma decidió irse para dejar a los mas jóvenes solos en la sala para ver una película elegida por Bra

- valla hermanito ni siquiera me has contradicho en poner la película, te ocurre algo?

- nada, lo que pasa es que me he quedado sin secretaria

- valla eso es una pena, tan mala es hermano

- cállate Bra, no tengo ganas de discutir contigo

- vosotros dos nunca cambiareis( dijo Maron)

- y a ti quien te a preguntado algo Maron ( enfadado Truncks)

- Truncks, vasta, si tienes problemas de trabajo no metas a Maron en esto ( Goten defendiendo a Maron)

- Goten desde cuando te pones a defender a ella, hermanita espero que no te fíes de estos dos en dejarles solos ya que hay un dicho que dice que donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan, no aguanto mas, me voy a descansar

- no entiendo lo que le pasa( dijo Bra algo preocupada)

- es culpa mía, no tenía de haber venido, se ve que a un no a olvidado de lo de hace cinco años, aunque ni siquiera se yo por que se enfadó tanto

- no te preocupes Maron , a Truncks mañana ya se le pasará ( dijo Goten para animar a su amiga)

- si tienes razón me voy a descansar, Bra lo de ir de compras sigue en pie verdad

- claro que si Maron

-buenas noches Maron ( Maron se fue a su cuarto)

- Goten, te puedo hacer una pregunta

- claro dime

- tú sientes algo por Maron?

- claro, lo único que siento por ella es que la quiero como mi hermana pequeña

- sabes eso me tranquiliza mucho, te quedas a dormir conmigo?

- sabes que eso me encantaría, pero prefiero irme a casa de mis padres, a demás si tu padre me ve durmiendo contigo seguro que querrá otro combate, y creo que otro mi cuerpo no lo resistiría

- sabes lo que mas me gusta de ti, que eres muy sincera a parte de gracioso

Goten se acercó a Bra y se besaron, cuando acabó la película Goten se fue a su casa y Bra se fue a dormir


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Marron de despertó con los mismos ánimos de siempre, aparentemente parecía feliz, pero sus ojos decía lo contrarío, con paso decidido fue al baño para darse una ducha y relajarse, cuando acabó se vistió, con unos pantalones vaqueros bajos y rotos que se podía ver su blanca piel como su ombligo, se puso botas con algo de tacón, una camiseta blanca estrecha por encima de su ombligo, se dejó el pelo suelto con algunas orquillas que recogía su pelo rebelde, cuando acabó de arreglarse, se dirigió a la cocina para desayunar , allí se encontró con toda la familia Brief

-buenos días, marron-dice bulma muy alegre

-buenos días a todos-dice marron

-trunck, bra, será mejor que os deis prisa, o si no llegaréis tarde-dice bulma

-menos mal que es viernes, por la tarde no tengo clase-dice bra contenta- marron te acuerdas que hemos quedado … adiós -se fue

-yo también me voy, tengo mucho trabajo, tengo que buscar otra secretaria-dijo trunck mas serio que habitúa ser-esta noche llegaré tarde, le pediré a goten que me ayude … bueno adiós

-me voy ha entrenar-dijo vegeta con su habitual voz yéndose

-en un momento no hemos quedado a solas-dijo bulma-bueno, a sin desayunaremos mas tranquilas

-tienes razón, bulma-dice marron sentándose a la silla para comenzar a desayunar

Las dos desayunaron con mucha tranquilidad, cuando acabaron marron ayudó a bulma con los platos

-marron, ahora yo me voy ha ir-dice bulma-y he pensado si quieres venir a acompañarme, tengo que hacer alguna compra y después iba a visitar a goku y a chichi, que dices, me acompañas?

-encantada tía bulma, y a sin veré al tío goku y a la tía chichi, hace años que no les he visto, y seguro que estará mi papa, ya que me lo dijo ayer

-será mejor que nos vayamos-dice bulma

Las dos llegaron al centro comercial, bulma hizo las compras que tenía que hacer, y se pusieron a mirar tiendas de ropa, marron se paro en un aparador donde había un vestido muy elegante, se parecía a un vestido que ella tenía, pero la causaba malos recuerdos, bulma la miró y se extrañó ya que la chica se puso triste

-te ocurre algo? pregunta bulma preocupada

-eh … no, para nada, solo que ese vestido se parece mucho a uno que tengo

-a si … yo nunca te lo he visto-dice bulma con una voz muy picara- seguro que te lo has puesto para algún chico especial, mírate marron, estás hecha toda una mujer, seguro que los chicos se pelean por estar contigo

-la verdad …-dice sonrojada marron

-no seas tan vergonzosa … vamos a entrar … seguro que hay algo que te guste-dice bulma

-de acuerdo

Las dos entraron a la tienda, y compraron un montón de cosas, cuando acabaron de comprar salieron del centro comercial, bulma sacó una capsula que se convirtió en un avión y se dirigieron a la casa de goku, tardaron casi dos horas en llegar, cuando aterrizaron estaba chichi esperándolas en la entrada, la mujer de pelo negro se acercó a donde bulma y marron para saludarlas

-Tú eres marron?-dice chichi sorprendida

-claro, tía chichi-dice tímida marron

-pero mírate estás guapísima, si mi goten no estuviera con bra me encantaría que fueras mi nuera-dice chichi feliz

-si supieras que les costó a los dos convencer a vegeta, no dirías eso-dice bulma

-ya me explicó goten y goku … tengo tantas ganas de tener mas nietos-dice feliz chichi-vamos a dentro, seguro que goku estará por venir

Entraron a la casa, y chichi las sirvió una taza de te a cada una

-y donde está el tío goku?-pregunta marron

-él me ha dicho que no tardaría, -muy pensativa chichi- hha ido a entrenar con krilin … para recordar viejos tiempos

-me acuerdo de esos tiempos … eran tan divertidos-recordaba bulma

-si, lo eran-dice chichi

Las dos mujeres seguían recordando los viejos tiempos y marron se reía de todas las anécdotas, la puerta se abrió y eran goku y krilin

-hola bulma-dice goku y mirando a la chica rubia- marron eres tú? Como has cambiado en este tiempo?

-hola tío goku-dice marron levantándose para abrazar a goku- tú si no cambias estás igual, le pasa lo mismo al tío vegeta

-estos dos no envejecen por nada-dice bulma enfadada- chichi al final le pediremos a sheroon que nos rejuvenezca

-si tienes razón-dice chichi- pero yo aún sigo igual de joven y bonita, y también aguanto mucho-guiñando un ojo a bulma, esta en seguida sabe a lo que se refiera su amiga

-que pasa hija no vas a saludar a tu padre?-dice krilin

-claro papa-abrazando marron a su padre- cuanto tiempo has durado en pie papa?

-oye que aún tengo mucho aguante-dice krilin

Los cinco estuvieron hablando un buen rato, asta que la puerta se abrió y apareció goten

-goten que haces aquí?-dice chichi preocupada

-eso lo tendría que preguntar yo-dice goten- se nota que no sabéis que hora es verdad? Son casi las cinco de la tarde

-QUE !!-dicen todos

-uf … será mejor que me marche … nos vamos marron -dice bulma

-yo también me marcho, he venido a buscar unos papeles … suegra, dile a bra que hoy no nos veremos, que la llamare mañana- dice goten-mama llegaré muy tarde, trunck no tiene secretaria y a su asistente va por el mismo camino que la secretaria, tengo que ayudarle, en momentos a sin me arrepiento de ser su amigo, el abogado de su empresa, y no se que cosas mas

-me lo comentó esta mañana-dice bulma

-goten-dice krilin-marron tiene los estudios de economía, ella podría ayudaros, sois amigos desde pequeños, seguro que mi pequeña sería una gran asistente -dice con orgullo y llevando a marron al lado de goten

-papa … no creo que sea una buena idea … por que … -dice marron nerviosa

-tiene razón krilin, como no lo he pensado antes, marron vete con goten, seguro que trunck estará encantado … -dice bulma como una orden- goku puedes llevarme a casa, seguro que vegeta estará muerto de hambre

-clara que si bulma-dice goku tocando a bulma en el hombro y desapareciendo del lugar inmediatamente

Goten fue a buscar los papeles que necesitaba y enseguida bajó para marcharse a la oficina

-vamos mi pequeña-dice goten divertido-agarrando a marron para irse fuera de la casa

-no estoy segura que … -dice marron

-no te preocupes yo estaré con vosotros dos, además lo ha ordenado bulma, cuando ella dice algo hay que hacerlo

-si tienes razón goten

Marron y goten se fueron volando hacia las oficinas de la corporación cap. Cuando llegaron se dirigieron a la oficina del director general, marron estaba nerviosa, estar con trunck la causaba esa sensación, marron miró a una chica que estaba en el ordenador, era joven y muy atractiva, maron pensó que trunck seguro que tuvo algo con esa chica, la rubia suspiró fuertemente, goten entró a la oficina seguido por marron

Ahí estaba él sentado en un enorme escritorio lleno de papeles, se notaba que estaba estresado, marron estaba detrás de goten, trunck no se dio cuenta que estaba ella ahí con ellos

-has venido rápido goten-dice trunck sin quitar la mirada de los papeles

-voy ha enviar estos papeles y vengo a ayudaros-dice goten

-ayudarnos!!-dice trunck confundido y levantando la vista para mirar a goten-dirás ayudarme

-lo que pasa, es que cuando he llegado a casa, estaba tu mama y krilin-intenta explicar goten

-Y?-dice trunck

-le hhe dicho que no tenías secretaria y que yo tenía que ayudarte-dice goten-entonces tu madre ha dicho que nos ayude ella, ya sabes como se pone tu madre, no pudimos decir que no

-ella? Quien es ella?-pregunta trunck

-marron-dice goten moviéndose a un lado, para que se vea la figura de la chica rubia

-QUE!!-grita trunck-por que mi madre se tiene que meter en mis cosas

-trunck, con mas ayuda tengamos mejor-dice goten para convencer a su amigo- ella puede hacerlo, es economista, quieres pasar toda la noche aquí?, ya que tu antigua secretaria no lo tenía todo como debía ser

-de acuerdo, no quiero escuchar ni una palabra mas-dice trunck muy serio-ah pasa por personal y que me busquen otra asistente

-que pasa no llega donde tiene que llegar-dice goten

-esa asistente no llega al nivel que quiero-dice trunck volviendo la mirada a los papeles-di la que entre por favor

-de acuerdo-dice goten-ahora vuelvo- se fue cerrando la puerta

Trunck alzó la mirada hacia marron, que ella estaba de pie sin moverse, y en ese momento tocaron la puerta

-para que me querías trunck?-pregunta la secretaria

Trunck le dijo que se sentara en una de las sillas, marron la pudo de ver de cerca, de lejos era atractiva, pero de cerca era aún mas, la rubia se deprimió

-marron, siéntate en el sofá-dice trunck con una voz muy seria, la rubia hizo lo que se la mandó, ahora trunck se dirigió a la otra chica-clarise, no se como decirte esto … pero voy a ir al grano …-él la miraba como si nada- estás despedida

-QUE!! -dice clarise- pero por que?

-no quiero solo una cara bonita de asistente, si no inteligente, lo entiendes -dice trunck

-pero …-no pudo acabar clarise por que trunck se adelantó

-vete a personal y te darán los papeles … ahora puedes marcharte

La chica no pudo decir nada mas, se retiró de su oficina, trunck se levantó de su asiento y salió de la oficina, a los dos minutos volvió a entrar pero con mas papeles, marrom le miraba incrédula, había despedido a una chica y él estaba muy tranquilo sentándose en su silla como si no fuera ocurrido nada

-como puedes ser a sin?-pregunta marron

-a sin …-dice trunck mirándola con seriedad-explícate

-has despedido a esa chica, y estás a sin de tranquilo, por lo menos la podrías haber dado tiempo para que busque otro trabajo, seguro que goten tiene mucho trabajo por tú culpa-dijo enfadada marron

-estoy acostumbrado hacerlo-tranck dice muy tranquilo-y tiempo dices? No tengo el derecho de darles tiempo está en su contrato, y goten por ser el abogado de la empresa le gusta estos entretenimiento, tienes una pregunta mas?

-no la tengo …-levantándose del asiento marron y sentándose en la silla que hay en el escritorio de trunck- goten ya viene, cuando antes empecemos mejor

-claro …-dice trunck

Goten inmediatamente entró al despacho y se sentó al lado de marron

-que os habéis divertido en mi ausencia?-dice goten divertido

-NO!-dicen los dos al mismo tiempo

-era solo una broma, que suerte que tengamos la ayuda de marron, a sin podré salir pronto para estar con mi novia-dice goten feliz

-gracias goten … pero sabes que he venido por que no he tenido mas remedio-dice marron

-pero te divertirás … nena-dice goten sonriendo, luego miró a trunck- por que la has despedido trunck? Es que es muy mala en la cama?

-pues claro, no tiene aguante, como diría mi padre, las terrícolas no tienen resistencia-trunck imitando la voz de su padre, para luego los dos chicos reírse

-tienes razón, yo he estado con chicas y me he quedado con mas ganas … eso debe de ser por que somos mitad saiyan, no le encuentro otra explicación-dice goten pensativo

-nuestros padres son puros, y nuestras madres son terrícolas, como deven aguantar y ellos quedarse satisfechos?-truncks se preguntaba

-algún día se lo preguntaré mi padre …-dice goten

-yo haré lo mismo-dice trunck

Marron estaba escuchando esa conversación que era tan machista que se enfadó

-como podéis hablar de esa forma vosotros dos, sois unos machistas-gritando marron-y tú goten tienes novia, no te da vergüenza

-si tengo novia marron-dice goten-pero ella es como yo, es medio saiyan, por eso no tengo ningún problema

--no podéis hablar de otra cosa?-dice marron

-claro que si-dice trunck sonriendo con malicia-a ver de que quieres hablar, de lo liberal que eres? De tu forma de ser?

-no tienes derecho decirme eso, nunca me dejaste que te explicara, tú te hiciste tu película, ese chico … -dice marron enfadada y a la vez triste

-no quiero escucharlo, ojala que tú y yo no nos fuéramos conocido-enfadado trunck

-parar los dos-gritó goten asustando a los presentes- los tres hemos sido amigos desde que éramos pequeños, no se lo que pasó pero si es verdad o no lo tenéis que olvidar, solo por los años que tenemos de amistad, no solo por mi si no por vosotros-marron y trunck agacharon la cabeza , será mejor que empecemos, a sin acabaremos antes

Los tres se pudieron a trabajar, había trabajo acumulado de la secretaria y la asistente, acabaron bastante tarde, y gracias a marron, ella tenía acabado sus estudios pero nunca había trabajado en una empresa

-guau … por fin se ha acabado-dijo goten estirándose- chicos por que no nos vamos a tomar algo, nos lo merecemos

-por mi está bien-dice trunck mirando al reloj- son las dos de la noche, conozco un sitio donde vamos ha estar bien

-lo siento, yo quiero descansar-dice marron, la verdad es que la apetecía hacía mucho tiempo que no salían los tres a divertirse- tengo que ir a casa

-quédate en mi casa-dice trunck- ayer te quedaste, y es la mas cerca que está, goten también quédate tú

-de acuerdo-dijo la rubia

-Ya veréis lo bien que lo pasaremos-dice goten- me acuerdo de las bromas que te hacíamos marron cuando dormías, te asustabas tanto ja ja ja

-que nos vamos-dice trunck

-vamos-dicen goten y marron


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

Los tres se fueron a la discoteca a tomar alguna copa, no hicieron cola por trunck dentro había mucha gente, pronto encontraron un sitio donde sentarse, goten fue a la barra para pedir algo de beber para los tres

-ahora tienes que encontrar una secretaria y una asistente-dice marron rompiendo el silencio

-si …-dice trunck-si pudiera encontrar una persona para hacer los dos trabajos

-tienes razón … no están complicado hacer las dos cosas

-me cuesta admitirlo … pero … tú serías perfecta-dice trunck mirando a marron-has hecho todo el trabajo tú … sin ninguna complicación

-me estás ofreciendo trabajo?-pregunta marron

-la verdad … es que … si

-quien lo iba a decir, el gran trunck brief pidiéndome que trabaje para él-dice marron

-no hace falta que te pongas a sin-dice trunck molesto-si no quieres, pues no, y ya está … somos amigos y nos conocemos desde la infancia … si tenemos o hemos tenido algún problema … no tiene por que interferir

-tienes razón … acepto el trabajo, si trabajamos juntos puede ser que se arregle los malos entendidos-dice marron- yo no soy como las demás secretarias y asistentes tuyas que has tenido

-que quieres decir?-pregunta trunck

-que conmigo no vas a poder puntuarme, por que no lo voy a permitir

-no te preocupes-dice trunck-por que eso nunca va ocurrir

Los dos se dieron la mano en señal del pacto, en ese momento llegó goten con las bebidas de los tres

-valla, que es lo que me he perdido?-pregunta goten

-goten, te presento a mi nueva secretaria y asistente … marron

-nunca me lo fuera imaginado-dice goten sorprendido-entonces nos veremos el lunes, te haré yo mismo el contrato

-pondré algunas condiciones-dice marron

-las que quieras-dice trunck

-entonces vendremos por la nueva empleada de capsula corp. -dice goten y los tres brindaron sus copas y bebieron

Los tres se lo estaban pasando bien, estaban algo bebidos, por eso no les impedían divertirse, hablaban de los buenos momentos de la infancia y adolescencia, en los problemas que se metían con sus padres sobre todo trunck y goten, no paraban de reír, donde estaban ellos se acercó una chica muy sexy, que pidió a goten bailar él acepto, ya que le encantaba bailar, antes de irse trunck miró a goten en señal que no haga ninguna tontería o si no se arrepentiría, goten y la chica se fueron a la pista de baile, marron y trunck se quedaron solos, los dos bebían sin parar, ya que no sabían de que hablar, asta que marron rompió el hielo en el ambiente

-Seguro que has estado con muchas chicas!-afirmó marron

-la verdad es que si … no tengo por que mentir-responde trunck-al ser una persona rica y el presidente de una empresa, hace que ligue mas

-nunca cambiarás-dice marron-aunque si yo estuviera en tu lugar también lo haría

-sin estar en mi lugar lo haces … no se para que lo dices

-yo no soy como tú crees, como puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión

-lo vi con mis propios ojos-gritó trunck-me decepcionaste, yo creía que eras diferente pero eres como todas

-trunck se lo que viste, pero lo que hice era por que no lo soportaba mas en la situación quee estaba

-a si, que situación dime

-el chico que me gustaba no me hacía caso-dice triste marron-y para quitármelo de la cabeza tuve que estar con otro chico

-no quiero saber lo que hiciste después, si supieras lo que he pasado-dice trunck-por que me besaste el día anterior?

-para decir adiós al chico que me enamoró cuando era una niña pequeña

-QUE! que has dicho-dice trunck sorprendido

-tú nunca te fijaste en mi, siempre me has visto como una niña, y lo que es peor como tu hermana-dice triste marron-me mentalice a que tú nunca me verías como una mujer- trunck estaba sorprendido por lo que ella le estaba contando- esa mañana me mentalice que tú nunca querrías algo conmigo, esa noche salimos, y saqué fuerzas y dejé mi timidez, y te besé … -pausa- me sorprendí que tu me correspondieras pero podía ser causa del alcohol, al otro día quedé con ese chico, salimos, y cuando llegué a tu casa el me besó … tu apareciste y nos viste, ya no volví a salir con ese chico, me dieron la beca y decidí irme para olvidarte … pero no creo que lo valla hecho

Marron estaba llorando, no podía creer lo que le estaba contando a trunck, marron sacó fuerzas y le miró, y vio que trunck estaba sonriendo, y sus ojos estaban diferentes, trunck se acercó a marron, ella se sorprendió cuando trunck puso sus labios en los suyos, él la empezó a besar lentamente, ella a lo primero no le correspondió, pero pronto empezó a corresponderle de igual manera, cada vez el beso se transformaba con pasión y amor, los dos sin darse cuenta se acariciaban, ni uno ni el otro quería romper el beso, pero tenían que hacerlo para poder respirar, los dos se miraron, trunck sonrió y marron se enrojeció

-marron por que no me lo dijiste?

-no lo se, tú siempre salías con chicas muy hermosas y pensé que …

-.para mi tú eres la mas hermosa -dice trunck- yo estado enamorado siempre de ti, pero creía que solo me querías como un hermano, cuando me besaste no me lo pude creer, cuando te vi con ese chico te iba a decir mis sentimientos hacia a ti … como te vi besándolo … me rompiste el alma y sobre todo el corazón

Yo también he estado enamorada de ti … -riéndose marron-que tontos hemos sido … si fuéramos hablado seguro que no hubiéramos sufrido tanto

Trunck sonrió y volvió a besar a marron con mucho amor y pasión, en esos momentos apareció goten

-chicos, no os puedo dejar ni un momento a solas -dice goten sonriendo

-goten no molestes-dice trunck

-sabéis que hora es?-dice goten -si lo supierais no estaríais de esa forma tan pegajosa

-mejor que nos vallamos-dijo marron -o si no goten nos estará molestando todo el tiempo

-una pregunta-dice goten serio- sois novios, pareja, un rollo , un polvo pasajero

-GOTEN!!-gritó trunck-somos novios, intenta no decir esas cosas delante de mi novia

-me alegro por vosotros dos-dice goten

Los tres chicos se fueron a casa para descansar, trunck como marron era la pareja perfecta y los padres de ambos podríamos decir que estaban encantados, al año se casaron y tuvieron una niña, goten como bra, su relación también iba muy bien, ellos dos se iban a casar cuando bra acabara todo sus estudios, pero fue la sorpresa que bra como goten anunciaron antes de casarse que estaba embarazada de mellizos, a la madre a lo primero no le hizo gracia, pero al final se mentalizó ya que iba a ser abuela por partida doble, goku como vegeta estaban aún mas felices que sus esposas ya que esos niños serían muy poderosos ya que llevaban la sangre de los dos últimos saiyan y los mas poderosos

FIN


End file.
